


Ghost

by paynesgrey



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Collection: Fandom Stocking 2014, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3142025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been weeks since she'd heard from Oliver – since he'd said goodbye and told her he'd loved her. Oliver x Felicity. Ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xfirefly9x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfirefly9x/gifts).



> Done for fandom stocking at dreamwidth for xfirefly9x.

It had been weeks since she'd heard from Oliver – since he'd said goodbye and told her he'd loved her.

Life had to go on normally regardless, even though Felicity resisted against it. She'd sooner hole herself up in the basement where his presence still lingered, using her computer programs to locate him, either through facial recognition or any Oliver Queen sightings. Nothing had come up, and the more dead ends she'd unearthed, the more her anguish grew.

It was possible he was dead. It was possible he was so ashamed he wanted her to believe he was dead. Either possibility did not reassure her, and the former scared her to death.

Instead, Felicity had dreams of him. She'd have unsettling dreams where Oliver was alive again, he'd defeated Ra's al Ghul, and he'd come back to her. He'd returned and taken her into his arms and apologized for everything. Mostly, she enjoyed him apologizing to her for being a stupid jackass and for waiting too long to love her.

She'd dreamt of his smile, and he would come back to her like they'd been on the island, locking criminals away. They'd walk together hand in hand on the sunlight beach. The peaceful ocean would encompass them in tranquility. He'd stop for a moment to watch her, to smile, to dip down and taste her lips.

The dreams – she thought, were so unsettling they were almost horrible. A wonderful dream that was only just that – not real.

Felicity would wake up with tears drying on her cheeks and dampening her pillow. She’d sit up in her bed, noting the early dark morning, and feel a presence – warm and heavy – hovering beside her.

She could still feel his lips on her forehead, a tattoo of regret and missed chances. If he was there with her – a residual memory – she wouldn't accept it. To accept Oliver's ghost, visiting her and watching her, was to accept his death.

Tears dared to return, and Felicity clung to the sound of Oliver's voice. If he never returned alive she'd never forgive herself. She'd have to accept this ghost, these mocking dreams, and live in the shadows of their unfulfilled fates.

If he returned another five years later, for whatever excuse and for whatever burden he'd taken on all by himself, she didn't know if she could ever forgive _him_.

END


End file.
